Harry Potter and the Unspeakable
by Andrew H
Summary: During his summer holidays something no one ever thought would happen happens. #Chp 2 uploaded#
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG: for the upcoming violence.  
  
Summary: During his summer holidays something no one ever thought would happen happens.  
  
A/N: This is set between books five and six, with knowledge from OotP. Also this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope you like it. Please read and review. Also don't be angry at me for the bad grammar cause Fanfiction.net is replacing all my ellipses with full stops, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world that honor goes to J.K Rowling. I'm just having a little fun with her characters.  
  
Author: RooRoo (whoop_whoop85@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: Want it take it but please let me know so I can show my friends.  
  
The sun rose over Privet drive but this once immaculate street now littered with debris, debris from many of the houses. Many only displaying minor damage, whilst others were no longer standing. In fact, only one house seemed to be no longer standing, this was number four, the home to the normal as normal could be Dursleys. The Dursleys were what most people would say normal descent folk, but they had a secret, a secret they wished everyday that no one would find out or else how would they be able to so their faces in public. You see the Dursleys nephew - Harry Potter was as far from normal as anyone could possibly imagine for Harry was a wizard and a highly famous wizard at that, not that any Muggles knew of him.  
  
The street seemed oddly deserted despite the devastation that now lay in plain view. Well there were a few people standing looking on at the house that was number four Privet Drive, their faces filled with horror.  
  
"HARRY! Harry can you hear me!" one of the on lookers bellowed, but there was no response.  
  
"Harry! Oh please answer us Harry please!" another of the bystanders yelled this one was obviously a female. Her voice filled with the sound of tears beginning to surface. "Professor he's not.not." The young girl began to say buy was unable to bring herself to say it.  
  
"Miss Granger I don't believe Harry is dead, but we must hurry for the Order will have finished altering the minds of the Muggles and we must clean this mess quite fast." An older and much calmer man said lifting the two bystanders hope.  
  
"Come on Harry. You can't give up mate not yet." As first bystander had uttered those words, the ruble began to move. Slowly at first then the sing they had been waiting for showed itself. A hand reached into the air blood trickling down form the many cuts but at least his was alive.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she ran over to the hand of her dear friend. Professor Dumbledore walked calmly but he was standing over Harry in a matter of seconds. He reached down, grasped Harry's hand, and pulled him from the remaining rubble. He was quite strong for his age as he carried Harry over to the sidewalk.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, if you'd be so kind as to run and tell Professors Lupin and Moody that I have found Harry." Ron didn't need to be told twice; with all of the speed he could manage, he raced into a nearby house leaving Hermione and Dumbledore to tend to Harry.  
  
"I.I couldn't.stop.stop them." Harry said slightly dazed.  
  
"Everything will be all right Harry, I promise." Hermione responded, the tears in her eyes now flowing freely. She turned to Dumbledore, "Erm sir but how did they find.? I mean I thought that whilst he was here they couldn't." Hermione was cutoff as Dumbledore reached into his cloak and retrieved a small purple bottle.  
  
"First we should tend to Harry's wounds. There will be time for question soon." And he proceeded to open the small bottle and pour three drops of the fluorescent green liquid into Harry's mouth.  
  
The wounds on Harry's hands and face began to heal themselves almost instantly, but Harry lost consciousness, finally succumbing to the sleep that had been plaguing him for the last couple of hours now.  
  
When Harry finally came to, he was lying on a soft bed, the softest he'd ever slept on. But as he sat up images from what had happened only hours ago came rushing back.  
  
"Harry please rest, you're still seriously injured." The old yet calm voice met Harry's ears and he instantly burst into tears. "Harry what is it?" Dumbledore asked now sitting down beside Harry.  
  
"Professor.I.I.couldn't.couldn't stop them.he, they.were too powerful and." at this, Harry completely lost it. No longer could he speak under the torrential flow of tears.  
  
"My dear Harry, it is not your fault. Many fully trained witches and wizards would not have been able to hold them off as long as you did and you have nothing to fear Harry. For your Uncle, Aunty and your Cousin are alive and well in St. Mungo's Hospital. Harry your unshakeable courage and your devotion to your family gave you the strength you needed to save them." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry, who simply stared at him.  
  
"You mean they're alive?" Harry asked somewhat dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes and what's more I am extremely proud of you. You were able to put aside your animosity towards the Dursleys and rise to be the wizard I know both your parents and Sirius would be proud of."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry's mind was now beginning to raise many questions but he wasn't sure if this was the right time to ask them.  
  
"Harry I'm sure you have many question and I would be glad to answer as many as I can, that is if you're ready to talk." Harry simply beamed at Dumbledore; he had said the exact thing Harry wanted to hear.  
  
"How?" Harry simply said knowing all to well that Dumbledore knew exactly what question Harry was going to ask first.  
  
"Your feeling for Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort was able to use the connection between you both. Your anger towards her allowed Voldemort to know exactly where you where." Harry had a vague idea on how but to hear that he was right, filled him with more pain, more anger.  
  
"So that mean Voldemort knows where we are now. He knows the location of the Orders headquarters. The Death Eaters will come and." Dumbledore seeing the pain beginning to well up in Harry once more simply took his wand and tapped Harry's head and he immediately feel asleep.  
  
"You think that was wise Dumbledore?" Lupin asked now entering the room. "He is right though, isn't he? They'll know where we are soon."  
  
"Yes, but for now we are safe." Dumbledore turned and headed out of the room leaving Harry and Lupin alone.  
  
Tbc. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG: for the upcoming violence.  
  
Summary: During his summer holidays something no one ever thought would happen happens.  
  
A/N: This is set between books five and six, with knowledge from OotP. Also, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope you like it. Please read and review. Also don't be angry at me for the bad grammar cause Fanfiction.net is replacing all my ellipses with full stops, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world that honor goes to J.K Rowling. I'm just having a little fun with her characters.  
  
Author: RooRoo (whoop_whoop85@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: Want it take it but please let me know so I can show my friends.  
  
A/N 2: Thanks to Illustrious, Serena, Sailor C, mwpp-lover and Jay-Jay for your reviews keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Harry was sitting alone in his room wishing for any news from the Order. It had been nearly four weeks and still no word. He was beginning to think they were deliberately keeping him in the dark again. Harry looked over to his clock and starred at the luminous dial, it was only nine o'clock. But really Harry couldn't complain for this summer at the Dursleys had been the best he could ever remember. No longer was Harry treated as if he was a walking infectious disease. Harry suspected that Uncle Vernon was trying his hardest to keep his house and his family safe from intrusion of the wizarding kind.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs, which shocked Harry back to reality. Harry got up and proceeded to walk down the stairs when his scar began to sting, only lightly at first but the pain was growing. Suddenly Harry could see images of Bellatrix Lestrange laughing as Sirius fell through the veil. "What took you boy? The phone and I want it understood none of those freaks are to come hear understood!" Uncle Vernon said spraying Harry a little.  
  
"Arr. Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied grasping his scar. "Erm hello." Harry spoke softly into the phone Uncle Vernon had handed him.  
  
"Hi Harry, it's me Ron." Came the friendly but still loud voice.  
  
"Oh hi Ron. You know there's no need to shout, remember?" Harry added with a small laugh.  
  
"Hey mum says you can come stay with us for the rest of the summer. She's already asked Dumbledore and he said it would be fine."  
  
"Hey great. I think the Dursleys will be glad that I'm going to stay with you." Harry began but soon the pain of his scar was too much to bear. "Arrgghhh"  
  
"Harry what is it? Not your scar? Please say it's not your scar." Ron replied sounding terrified.  
  
But as soon as the pain appeared, it was gone again. Harry was completely confused, he didn't sense what Voldemort was feeling nor did he have any visions, well apart from those of Bellatrix Lestrange. "No it's fine now, I'm fine." Harry tried to reassure Ron but it wasn't doing any good.  
  
"Mum Harry's scar's hurting, what should we do?" Harry heard Ron yell out.  
  
"Ron. Ron. Hey Ron!" Harry was now yelling down the phone trying to catch Ron's attention but instead catching Aunt Petunia's.  
  
"What the devil are you yelling about?"  
  
"Erm. nothing, sorry." Harry replied shying away slightly.  
  
"Harry dear do you see anything?" A woman's voice now returned to the phone. It was a soft voice full of compassion and worry, Harry instantly knew that it was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No it just stings a little that's all, Ron's making it sound far worse than it sounds I bet."  
  
"Harry I want you to go and practice your Occlumency immediately. I shall inform Dumbledore but you must promise me that you will practice clearing your mind." Mrs. Weasley said with a little hint of authority. Harry had no choice but to agree, anyway it wasn't as if he had anything else to do.  
  
It had seemed like Harry had been trying to clear his mind for hours now but in actual he'd only been trying for ten minutes. Images of Bellatrix Lestrange laughing were now pounding his mind. Suddenly the images stopped, now all Harry could see was a faint shadow walking towards him. Harry opened his eyes expecting to see the shadow but instead met by nothing; it had all just been in his mind.  
  
Harry was about to check the time when the familiar sound of the ten o'clock new bulletin made its way into Harry's room. God thought Harry, it's only ten. Well maybe I should go to bed but as soon as he got up his scar erupted once again, but this time it wasn't a small sting, no his head felt like it was about to explode. He tried to make his way to the door but the pain was unbearable. He collapsed, tears now making their way down his face, he'd never felt pain like this, never not even when his was being tortured by the Cruciatus curse. Harry was sure if the pain didn't stop, soon his head would explode but all he could do was lie there and hope for some kind of end to come.  
  
No sooner, had thoughts of the end filled Harry's mind did the pain began to lessen, images of Sirius and his parents were flashing before him, comforting him, was he dreaming? Was he dieing? Harry didn't know and he really didn't care, because either way he was seeing them.  
  
"How dare you!" Uncle Vernon's voice erupted form down stairs. "Get out of my house!" What ever it was Harry knew it was bad.  
  
Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon's voice was cut off by another man's voice. "Filthy Muggle, Tarantallegra." As those words met Harry's ears the pain was gone, he could move. So with one sift move he grabbed his wand and darted down the stairs.  
  
"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia shrieked but fell silent as Harry ran into the living room.  
  
"Potter!" One of the strangers snarled. Harry immediately recognised the intruders as Death Eaters. The Death Eater moved to curse Harry but Harry's reflexes had become faster of the years and it was Harry that managed to cures the intruder.  
  
"Expelliarmus." The Death Eater was sent flying into the far wall, losing his wand in the process. Harry turned to see three more Death Eaters apparate in the kitchen, it was clear now; he was under a full attack. "Aunt Petunia get Dudley and get." but before Harry could finish his sentence he was hit by the Cruciatus curse. Pain coursed through Harry's body, ever nerve ending was on fire. "Aaarrrggghhh!" Harry tried too focus but it was no good. Harry was barely able to see another Death Eater apparate in front of him but it was soon apparent who it was.  
  
"Enough!" The newest member bellowed, "The Dark Lord wishes Potter to live, for now at least." The voice was cold and filled with an air of self- importance; Harry knew instantly who it was- Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry looked up to see the pale face of Lucius Malfoy. "So you finally broke out of Azkaban. How ever did you manage that?" Harry asked his voice full of confidence.  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Granger isn't here to give you the answers, never mind I'm sure your little mind can come up with an answer." Harry still stared at Lucius, breathing heavily. "My, my Potter. A person as famous as you shouldn't be living with Muggles but then again you shouldn't be living now should you?"  
  
"Wrong!" Harry said as he stood up, facing Lucius dead on, "Voldemort shouldn't be living."  
  
"Crucio." Lucius bellowed pointing his wand at Harry. "My dear boy, the Dark Lord doesn't wish you dead by anything but his own hands but as you're aware there are many things worse than death." Just then, Lucius turned to Vernon who was still dancing uncontrollably around the room. "Muggles." He simply said before pointing his wand at Vernon. Harry didn't wait to hear the cures Lucius was about to use, instead he focused all of his strength and disarmed him.  
  
Seeing the three remaining Death Eaters in the kitchen Harry turned his wand in their direction and tried to stun them. "Stupefy" Harry's aim had also improved. The stunning charm hit one of the Death Eaters forcing him into the path of another. However, just as Harry was about to stun the last Death Eater when she lowered the hood of her robes revealing herself to be Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was over come with anger and hatred. She was the reason Sirius was gone, she had destroyed they only chance for Harry to have some sort of normal family. "You!"  
  
"Aww look poor little Potter. Do you still dream about my dear blood traitor cousin?" Lestrange could see the anger welling in Harry's eyes but she seemed to relish in that fact. "What are you gonna do? You know you can't hurt me. You've got to mean it, remember?"  
  
Harry could now feel his blood begin to boil. He was going to avenge Sirius. He was going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. "Avada." Harry raised his wand but stopped midway, he could hear a faint voice calling to him.  
  
"No Harry." The voice was calm, full of love. Harry didn't know whom it belonged to or even where it was coming from but for some reason he trusted the voice. Trusted it enough not to kill Lestrange and that was saying something as Harry had dreamt of nothing but killing Lestrange all summer.  
  
"See." Lestrange was no walking closer to Harry brandishing her wand, "See I told you, you couldn't kill me." Harry just stared at her, his face contorting in anger. "But you should have at least tried." And with that, she hit Harry with once more with the Cruciatus curse.  
  
Harry braced himself for the intense pain but it never came. Instead, Harry heard a cold and hate filled voice. "Protego." The Cruciatus cures was stopped before it even hit Harry, but by whom and for what reason? These questions were answered almost immediately as both Lucius and Bellatrix winced away from Harry. "Hello Potter, forgive the intrusion but it was necessary." Harry turned ever so slowly to see Lord Voldemort standing menacingly over him. Voldemort simply smiled then turned his attention to Uncle Vernon who was still dancing uncontrollably behind the sofa. "Finite Incantatem." Uncle Vernon fell to the floor exhausted.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Harry bellowed to his own surprise.  
  
"How dare you raise your voice to the Dark Lord." Lucius snarled pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
"It matters not, for these Muggles will die and Potter will be forced to watch." Voldemort replied with an evil grin. "Tell me has Potter ever told you how I'll kill you?" Voldemort's question fell upon the Dursleys confused looks. Harry had never told the Dursleys how Voldemort kills; in fact, he had never mentioned Voldemort under their roof. "No? Well here's a little introduction course." Voldemort turned to the Death Eater lying unconscious in front of the fire, raised his wand and. "Avada Kedavara." The living room lit up with an eerie green light and filled with the sound of death approaching. No sooner had it begun it was all over. The death Eater still lay there but he was dead, the life had been ripped, pulled out of his body and all that was left was the empty shell.  
  
All Harry could think was how much he wanted to call the Order, call Dumbledore heck even Ron or Hermione, anyone would do just as long as he didn't have to face this by himself. As Voldemort returned his eerie gaze upon the Dursleys Harry was filled with a warmth, a warmth he had only once experienced before. He seemed to be taken over by the warmth; a newfound courage was flowing through him. He didn't need anyone to help him because he knew in the end that his wasn't alone.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry was sure he'd seem the bright plumage of a bird, a bird so colourful it seemed to be on fire but as he moved his head to take a better look what ever it was had now disappeared. Harry's thoughts were brought back into focus by Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's sobs as Voldemort moved in closer.  
  
He raised his wand and began the killing curse. Harry knew there was no way to stop the cures or was there? Harry suddenly recalled the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort within the Ministry of Magic. With all of his might, Harry used the only spell he could think of to save the Dursleys.  
  
"Avis." From out of Harry's wand appeared an array of birds all flying in the path of Voldemort's curse. But Harry wasn't finished; if he was to truly save the Dursleys he needed to get them out of the house. "Reducto." Harry had managed to blast a hole in the wall large enough for the Dursleys to escape into the hallway at least.  
  
"That's enough Potter!" Both Lucius and Lestrange raised their wands to Harry but he didn't seem to care. A strange power had now taken him over, no longer did he fear the Death Eaters nor did he fear Voldemort, whose face was vivid with anger.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Voldemort bellowed hoarsely. He soon followed suit, now Harry had three wands pointing in his direction but still he felt no fear. Perhaps he was running on pure adrenaline but Harry didn't care. Suddenly all three of the wizards bellowed "Crucio!" but Harry didn't feel anything, not one ounce of pain; in fact, all Harry could feel was sympathy, sympathy towards anyone who would follow Voldemort.  
  
"Master what is this magic?" Lucius asked rather bewildered that Potter wasn't crying in pain. But Voldemort didn't answer, for he to had now idea what magic was being used to protect Harry.  
  
Suddenly the whole house filled with the song of a phoenix. Each note seemed to give Harry even more strength, even more courage and Voldemort knew it. His eyes filled with a fear Harry had only seen once, the time when Harry had defeated the memory of Tom Riddle. Tom knew he was going to be wiped form existence and now, now, Voldemort knew the same.  
  
"You think you scare me boy!" Voldemort Bellowed trying to hid his fear. "I've defeated wizards with more power than you."  
  
"But yet you've tried five times before and yet I'm still here." Harry replied showing no sign of backing down.  
  
"Avada Kedavara."  
  
Tbc. 


End file.
